Saje
Saje is one of Ianiant's FC's and a member of the heavy metal band Osmius. Bio Saje is the talented drummer in the heavy metal band Osmius. He started playing the drums when he was a little kid, and, over time, has improved his skill to near mastery and ability to play at breakneck speeds. He, along with his friend Neander, first formed Osmius back in 1986. Since then, despite Trent's death, the band has grown to be one of the most acclaimed heavy-metal bands. Due to him being the oldest in the band, some people wonder how he can still play those heavy beats. Trent's Death As with Neander, Saje also fell into a short depression after Trent's death. However, his was not as severe. He did cry plenty, but he was eventually able to move on. Appearance Saje has fair skin, green eyes, and dirty brown hair. Despite being the oldest of the band, he manages to look very young for his age. Style A He wears a long black henley with fishnet in the chest area, light gray pants, dark gray tennis shoes, a dark gray skully, and a gray belt with a light gray buckle. He also carries a pair of drumsticks. Style B He wears a huge light gray T-shirt with the Osmius logo crudely drawn, black short shorts, gray crew socks, dark gray tennis shoes, and a dark gray skully. Halloween Saje dresses up as a swamp monster. The costume consists of the following: a green sweater with fake kelp attached, green pants with fake kelp attached, green tennis shoes, a green skully with spikes on the top, dark green goggles with yellow-tinted lenses, and a mouth mask made of fake kelp. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Green Peppers QA *Cook for 1/8 *Cut into sixths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Lettuce *Cheese *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Cheese *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Banana L *Banana C *Banana R Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *Banana x 3 *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Pancake *Banana x 3 *Blueberries *Honey *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Lettuce *American Cheese *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Wings O *2 Spicy Garlic Shrimp < *4 French Fries < *8 Green Peppers > *Blue Cheese Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mustard *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Cheese *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R *Pickle **Small Hyper Green **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Mustard *Lettuce *American Cheese *Jalapeños *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Pineapple L **Paper Umbrella C **Gummy Pineapple R *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Banana L **Paper Umbrella C **Banana R Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Banana L *Banana C *Banana R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Bowties *Garlic Basil *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *5 Green Peppers *Foccacia Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Al Dente Bowties *Zesty Pesto *Lucky Dust *Italian Seasoning *5 Green Peppers *Foccacia Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Smooth Blend *Blueberries *Pistachio Syrup *Lemon Chiffon *Blueberry Topping *Key Lime Topping *Tropical Charms *Banana L *Banana C *Banana R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular Long John Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle *Donut 2: **Blueberry Ring Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Clear Glaze **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 3: **Regular Long John Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Marshmallows Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Donut 1: **Regular Star Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles *Donut 2: **Blueberry Ring Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Starlight Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 3: **Regular Long John Donut **Filling: Jubilee Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Marshmallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Wings O *2 Spicy Garlic Shrimp < *4 French Fries < *8 Green Peppers > *Blue Cheese Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Green Peppers QA *4 Spinaches QA *4 Basil Leaves QA *4 Jalapeños QA *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Cook *Lettuce *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Lettuce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Sage Derby Cheese *Light Cook *Irish Parsley Sauce *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Lettuce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow **Frosted Flower Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Pineapple **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Rock Candy **Lemon Wedge **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow L **Frosted Flower C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow L **Frosted Flower C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Summer Luau): *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Pineapple L **Frosted Flower C **Gummy Pineapple R *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Rock Candy **Banana L **Frosted Flower C **Banana R Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *50% Banana Filling *25% Kiwi Filling *25% Blueberry Filling *Lattice Top *Pistachios A *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts I *8 Banana Slices I Holiday (Summer Luau): *Ladyfingers Crust *50% Banana Filling *25% Kiwi Filling *25% Blueberry Filling *Lattice Top *Pistachios A *8 Maui Meringue Dollops I *8 Madeleines I Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Azul Ranch Shell *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Cheese *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Azul Ranch Shell *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Diced Green Chiles *Cheese *Avocado *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori Paper *Shiso Rice **Asparagus **Jalapeños **Snow Peas *Kiwi Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Furikake *Tea: **Matcha Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Christmas): *Nori Paper *Shiso Rice **Asparagus **Spruce Tips **Snow Peas *Kiwi Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Furikake *Tea: **Matcha Tea **Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Azul Ranch Shell *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Cheese *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Azul Ranch Shell *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Diced Green Chiles *Cheese *Avocado *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Pancake *Banana x 3 *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Pancake *Banana x 3 *Blueberries *Honey *Drink: **Small Orange Juice **Ice Holiday (Summer Luau): *Blueberry Pancake *Pineapple Slice x 3 *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Pancake *Banana x 3 *Blueberries *Honey *Drink: **Small Luau Punch **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Gorgonzolas QA *4 Spinaches QA *4 Green Peppers QA *4 Artichoke Hearts QA *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Gorgonzolas QA *4 Spinaches QA *4 Green Peppers QA *4 Avocados QA *Light Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Chicago Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mustard *Relish *Jalapeños *Cheese *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Barmbrack Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mustard *Relish *Jalapeños *Sage Derby Cheese *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Shamrock Splash **Small Paddy Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Chicago Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mustard *Relish *Jalapeños *Cheese *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Barmbrack Bun *Cheddarwurst *Mustard *Relish *Jalapeños *Sage Derby Cheese *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Shamrock Splash **Small Paddy Popcorn Trivia *He has a "friendly" rivalry with Clover. Gallery File:FCSaje.png|Saje's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCSajeHalloween.png|Saje's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Saje%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Saje's Fidget Spinner Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters